memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Dawn/Atlantis Rescue/Act One
On the starbase the battle for the starbase isn't going well for the Atlantis team losing 14 crewmen most of the marines and Athosians who offered to help defend the base, Lieutenant Ford and his team are cornered and they fight off the Wraith but then a Wraith Drone grabs Ford and processes the feed on him but a wounded Marine throws out a charge just as Ford is about to stab the Wraith with his knife the charge goes off sending Ford and the Wraith out into deep space as the force field activates. We've got a hull breach deck 23 section A-12 Chuck says as he looks at his console. Typhuss remembers that's where Ford's team was last reported. That's where Ford's team is Typhuss says as he looks at Chuck. Weir looks at him worried. Meanwhile the Dawn is fighting the Wraith Hive ships and cruisers as well as Darts. On the bridge Colonel Keyes walks over to Sheppard. Sheppard what do you know about these ships? Colonel Keyes says as she looks at him. He looks at her. You got photon torpedoes right well we can beam them aboard just as you did me Major Sheppard says as he looks at her. She turns to him. We can't the Asgard put in safeties to prevent that from happening Colonel Keyes says as she looks at him. Typhuss's voice comes over the com. What if you use the Federation type transporters to beam the torpedoes on the Hive ships Typhuss says over the com. That could work bridge to engineering chief get the torpedoes to transporter room 3 on the double Colonel Keyes says as she spoke into the com. On our way Commander Nelson says over the com. Colonel Keyes turns to Sheppard. Let's hope it works Colonel Keyes says as she looks at him. Sheppard looks at her. Same here Major Sheppard says as he looks at her. In the command center Captain Kira is looking at the starbase schematics tracking the strike teams as they're patrolling the base for Wraith drones, when Colonel Everett's team's bio signs vanish and he turns to Doctor Weir. Elizabeth, Colonel Everett's team is gone Typhuss says as he looks at Doctor Weir. She looks at him. Go check on him Typhuss Doctor Weir says as she looks at him. He takes the compression phaser rifle and three marines and they head out. On the bridge the crew are at their battle stations. Bridge weapon is ready for transport Commander Nelson says over the com. Energize Commander Colonel Keyes says as she spoke into the com. Weapon is away Commander Nelson says over the com. A bright flash and the hive blows up into a thousand pieces. Ensign T'Rao looks at his console. We have a kill Colonel Ensign T'Rao says as he turns to Colonel Keyes. Meanwhile on deck 25 Colonel Everett is getting the life drained out of him when a orange blot hits the Wraith in the back and he falls down and Typhuss walks over to him and checks his pulse and is about to call it when Everett grabs his wrist gasping for air as Typhuss holds onto him and then tapped his combadge.